It Was You
by CoffeeAddict413
Summary: Set after the 4th season. Jude and Tommy reconnect, and Jude has a surprise for him. Rewrite/Repost from years ago. Been feeling the IS vibe lately. Not very good in my opinion, but whatever. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"The next destination on World Instant Star is London. Then after that will be Paris and then Amsterdam. I want those three cities to be the European finals. Europe will be the third continent on World Instant Star after North America and Asia. After Europe will be South America…" Darius droned on. Sadie stood next to Darius by the map that listed the cities on the World Instant Star Tour. Tommy wasn't too thrilled to be a judge. But he knew he owed Darius. Like always. When Darius said 'London', chills went through his spine. It wasn't the city itself that brought on feelings of despair. It was the person who was in the city at the very moment. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since she left. It had been four months since she left. Four months since he had talked to her. He hadn't spoken to her since the night before she left, when he walked out of her farewell concert. He had heard everything she said. And he agreed. Not at first, but in the end, he agreed that she needed to do things on her own and experience things firsthand without him holding her back.

The sound of scooting chairs pulled Tommy out of his reverie as he looked up and saw others walking out of the conference room. Sadie stayed behind to gather the maps and other documents that were lying at the head of the table.

"Tommy, are you okay?" she asked, putting the papers in a neat pile and putting them into a folder. He looked up at her and sadly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He stood up from his chair and gathered his papers and coffee cup and started for the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned around. "Sadie, when you visited her last week, was she doing alright?" Sadie stopped what she was doing and glanced at him for a moment before returning to her organizing.

"She's adjusting. I still get despondent phone calls from her in the middle of the night. But she's adjusting….." Sadie trailed off, giving him a side glimpse. Tommy nodded softly in reply.

"Well, next time you talk to her, could you tell her I say hi or something?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, I will. She'll be happy to know that you're thinking about her." Tommy smiled sadly again and turned to leave, but Sadie's voice stopped him. "You know, she still thinks about you too. Every time we talk, she's always asking how you're doing."

"Thanks Sadie. I appreciate it." He said and turned again to leave.

After Tommy sat down at his desk, he rubbed his face with his hands and sighed deeply. He stared at a picture of himself holding her in his arms. What he wouldn't do now just to kiss her again. Hold her in his arms while she slept. Weave his fingers through her hair and listen to her moan his name in passion. Somebody cleared their throat to get his attention. He had spaced out again. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Tommy looked up to see Darius in the doorway. He walked in and sat down in front of the desk.

"Here's your plane tickets and itinerary. Aren't you excited? I'm giving you the chance to see the world again. You get to visit and see the same places that you did when you were on tour for Boyz Attack. China, Japan, Paris…..London." he said shortly. There was a diminutive silence before Darius continued on. "I'll be joining you on your trip to London. During that week is the Peace on Earth concert. I booked Karma on that concert. As her producer, I want you to be there for support and to promote the G Major name." Darius got up to leave until Tommy stopped him.

"She's going to be there, you know. She wrote and will be performing the theme song and debuting her single. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see her. How I'm going to act….." he trailed off.

"Don't worry T. Everything will be fine." Darius said as he was leaving.

"Yeah, sure it will." He said to himself as the door shut.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 weeks later…

"Jude!" Sadie screamed as she walked off of the airplane ramp. Jude walked quickly to her sister and enveloped her in a tight hug. Sadie looked down at the baggy hoodie Jude was wearing and smiled widely.

"I missed you!" Jude squealed as she squeezed Sadie again.

"I just talked to you a few hours ago and saw you just over a month ago! You couldn't have missed me that much!" Sadie exclaimed happily.

"But I did miss you." Jude justified as she linked her arm with her sister's. They went to the baggage terminal and picked up Sadie's luggage before sitting down comfortably in a limo waiting outside.

"Alright! Let me see!" Sadie demanded as soon as the limo door shut. Jude got up on her knees on the seat and pulled up her baggie hoodie and t-shirt. "Oh my god! Your tummy is so cute! It's so round! You're still tiny! Is that normal?"

"I'm only five months along Sadie. And yes it's normal. The doctor said so. Because I have a tiny frame the baby will most likely be on the small side." Sadie leaned back in the seat and smiled as Jude pulled down her shirt and hoodie and sat back down on her bum.

"You know he's going to be here, right?" Sadie asked. Jude looked at her sister and frowned.

"Yeah. He'll be here for the same reason you are. World Instant Star." She said bluntly as she stared down at her converse sneakers.

"Well yeah, but there's other reasons. He's going to be at the Peace on Earth concert." Jude looked up sharply at Sadie. "Darius booked Karma a spot. Because he's her producer, Darius is asking that he be there to support her and to promote G major."

"Isn't that why she has a husband, to support her?" Jude asked sourly. Sadie giggled at her sister's stubbornness.

"Either way, if you don't plan on telling him about the little bambino, you better keep up with your baggie hoodies. Especially since you'll be performing on the same stage he'll be near." Jude sighed deeply and leaned her head back. "I still don't understand why you won't tell him. He deserves to know."

"I know he deserves to know. And I plan on telling him." Jude alleged.

"When? After the baby is born?" Sadie inquired.

"No." She sighed again and looked out the window. "I'll tell him after the concert. I'll get him alone and I'll tell him." Out of nowhere, Sadie started to giggle endlessly. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how funny it would be if you pulled him aside and flashed him your belly. He'd probably drop to the floor." Jude started to laugh as the thought went through her mind.

"That would be kind of funny, huh?" she stared off into space for a moment before Sadie spoke again.

"Do you know what you're having yet?" Jude shook her head.

"I had a chance to find out but I didn't want to do it alone. I was hoping you would come with me?" she asked. Sadie leaned over and hugged Jude tightly.

"Of course I'll come with you! Even though I think you should be sharing it with somebody else." Sadie said lowly.

"I know, I know!" Jude whined as the limo pulled up to her cobblestone chateau on the outskirts of downtown London. She opened the door and hopped out of the limo as fast as her body would let her. Sadie followed Jude up the cobblestone stairs to the door as the driver went to get her luggage.


	3. Chapter 2

2

The Next Day…..

Tommy was sitting in his hotel room unpacking his suitcase as a knock sounded on his door. He sighed deeply, putting down his folded shirt and walking to the door to answer it.

"You need to go pick up Sadie and bring her back to the hotel." Darius demanded while holding out a set of car keys. Tommy took the keys timidly and stared at Darius questioningly.

"Isn't Sadie staying at the hotel like the rest of us?"

"No. She's staying with her sister while we're here. I need you to go pick her up and bring her back here for the staff meeting before we start the auditions. Here's her address. " Darius explained, exasperated, handing Tommy a piece of paper.

"Can't she take a cab or something? Why do I have to do it?" Tommy queried.

"Just do what I say." He requested annoyingly before turning around and walking away. Before turning back into his room, Tommy got stopped by someone else.

"Did I hear right? Sadie is staying with Jude? And you have to go pick her up?"

"Yeah, you heard right." He replied, turning to speiderman, standing in his own doorway across the hallway.

"Can I come?"

"Yeah." Tommy sighed again as he shut his door and led the way down the hall toward the elevators.

"Next time Sadie is taking a cab. Now I remember why I always had a driver when I was in Europe." Tommy lashed as he got out of the Mini Cooper. Speiderman got out of the car and stood next to Tommy as he stared at the ivy covered chateau that Jude was apparently living in.

"Huh, I would've pegged Jude to live downtown in a townhouse or something. But not out here in the open in a cottage." Speid whispered. Tommy knew. He felt miserable. She was living their dreams without him.

The front glass panel door opened quickly as Sadie hurried out and jogged down the stairs.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" she asked as she made her way to the mini cooper and opened the passenger side door.

"Where's Jude?" Speid asked excitedly. Sadie paused and turned to Speid.

"She's downtown at the studio. Come on, let's go, D will be furious with us if we're late." Sadie concluded.

"Aw man. We're here at Dude's house and we don't even get to see Dude?" Spied turned around sadly with his head lowered and walked back to the car. Tommy looked back at the house for a moment longer and spun around to walk back to the car. He opened the door and sat down. After turning on the car and pulling on his seatbelt, he looked at the house one last time before pulling out of the driveway and swore he saw somebody peek out from behind a curtain on the second floor.


	4. Chapter 3

3 days later….

Karma and Spied were in her trailer unpacking her performance clothing and getting ready for the sound checks and dress rehearsals.

"Why are you so excited? The concert doesn't even start for another few hours." Karma asked Speid. He put down her clothing on the bed and turned around.

"I get to see Jude today. Every time Quincy and I have gone over to her house to pick up Sadie, she was never home. Tonight she's doing the theme song and premiering her new single. There's no way I'm going to miss seeing her. We haven't talked since she left. I miss her Dude-ship." Spied said sadly.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for the rehearsal. Go see if you can go find her and catch up or something before she does her sound check and rehearsal." Karma suggested before turning her back on him and holding up her dress. Speid turned to go out the door. One step out the door and down the stairs, he saw Tommy and Sadie coming his way.

" Hey Sadie, have you seen Jude?" he asked. As soon as he said her name, Tommy looked up and stared at Sadie, expecting an answer.

"Not since we got here. She's most likely in her trailer getting ready for her sound check and rehearsal." She said and turned back to Tommy. "We need Karma. She's up in a few minutes for her soundcheck." She said, directing Tommy to Karma's trailer. Sadie turned to follow but dropped her iPhone in the process.

"Oh, hey Sadie…." Speid said as he bent over to pick up the phone. The background picture on Sadie's iPhone was a picture of her and Jude. In the picture, Jude and Sadie were hugging each other. Sadie was wearing her normal short skirt, blouse and boots while Jude was wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans and a tight Green Day t-shirt. The tight shirt pronounced her pregnant belly loud and clear. Whoah, wait, pregnant belly? Speid quickly turned his back on Tommy and Sadie as they were entering Karma's trailer. He slid the slider over to unlock the phone and went directly to the photos icon. There were tons of pictures of Jude sporting a pregnant belly. "What the hell?" Speid whispered to himself. He looked up quickly and pocketed Sadie's phone. He started to walk away quickly, looking at every trailer door, reading the names to whom the trailer belonged to. He finally got to the end of the lot and to the trailer closest to the backstage entrance, which had Jude's name on it. Speid walked quickly up the two steps and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" he heard Jude shout. A minute later the door opened to reveal a flushed Jude wearing ripped jeans and a baggy hoodie.

"Speid! Oh My god, what are you doing here?" she asked, pulling him into her trailer and hugging him.

"I came with Karma. I was hoping to see you. Wow, look at you. You look great." He said, his eyes lingering over her covered abdomen. Her baggy hoodies were doing a good job of hiding her secret. Speid sat down quickly and started to fan himself. "Wow, it's hot. Aren't you hot wearing that hoodie?" he asked.

"Not really." She alleged. She sat down next to Speid, making sure her hoodie fanned out around her belly. "So, what have you and Karma been up to since I've been gone?"

"Nothing, really. Karma's been working on her album with Quincy. I've been working on my album with Jamie and Zeppelin. We got a court settlement from the Newlyweds show. The judge didn't deem the producer right, trying to make us fight and divorce. So we ended up keeping the apartment. Other than that, nothing much has happened. What about you?" he asked.

"Oh, same as you. Nothing much, just working on my fourth album. We're halfway done with it. Then after my fourth album comes out, i'm going on tour. This tour is going to be so much bigger than the one that G-major sent us on." Jude said excitedly.

"So, nothing major?" Speid queried. Jude shook her head no. Speid pulled out Sadie's iPhone and turned it on so the background picture was showing and turned it to Jude. "Can you tell Sadie that she dropped her phone. She's probably going crazy knowing that she lost it." Jude looked at the phone and started to panic. She took the phone away from Speid and set it down on the table in front of them. "Nothing major, huh?" Speid asked again.

"Speid, it's complicated." Jude whispered, lowering her head as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"So, who's is it?" Speid asked softly.

"Its Tommy's. He doesn't know yet." She whispered as she sniffled.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah. And trust me, I,'ve already have had this conversation with Sadie a million times. I was planning on finding him after tonight's concert and telling him. He deserves to know." Speid gave her a look, a look telling her that she should've known better than to wait. "Speid, this isn't something you tell someone over the phone!"

"Well, when it's the only way, then yes, it can be!" he shouted back.

"Jude! Is everything okay?" someone asked from the other side of the trailer door.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. You can come in." She said as she wiped her cheeks. The trailer door opened and in stepped a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties wearing jeans and a Jude Harrison t-shirt, her brown hair was up in a ponytail. She was holding a clipboard along with wearing stage passes around her neck.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company. I thought you were talking to yourself again." She said in a smooth British accent. Jude stood up from the couch and waved her hand toward the other woman.

"Speid, this is my friend and label appointed assistant Mary. Mary this is my friend and old band mate from Toronto, Speid. He's in the works of making a solo album."

"Pleased to meet you." Mary said as she shook Speid's hand and turned back to Jude. "Jude, you need to be on stage in fifteen minutes. We need to go." She urged. Jude nodded her head and pulled on her stage passes.

"Speid, I have to go. Maybe we can get together again before you and Karma leave." She said, before stepping out of the trailer. Speid followed her out. As he stepped onto the pavement, he saw Karma and Tommy walking out from the backstage area. He watched Jude for a second and realized that she had her head lowered and her hood up, covering her face as she passed Tommy and Karma. Karma saw Speid and walked up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"So, did you find her?" she asked.

"Yeah, I found her."

"Find who?" Tommy asked.

"Jude." He said, looking directly into Tommy's face.

"You found her? Uh, how is she doing?"

"She's great. She's practically growing."

"What?" Tommy asked, as they continued walking down the lot to Karma's trailer.

"I said she's practically glowing." Speid said as he and Karma continued down the lot to Karma's trailer, leaving a baffled Tommy in their wake.


	5. Chapter 4

"Alright Jude, for once we're on schedule. So, you'll be the opening performer at seven singing 'New Modern Love'. Then after you, will be Stunning November, Flight of the Cream Pigeons, Venus Panic, One Zilliondust, Matilida Talent, Karma, and C.H.O.R.D. And then you'll be back to do 'Hate It When You See Me Cry' and your new single 'Here's To Us'." Steve, the stage manger prattled off. Jude just stood there, nodding her head as he talked, not really listening to what he was saying. She knew what she was singing and when she was singing it. She didn't need him to tell her what she already knew. As he kept squawking about Matilida Talent's number, Jude was thinking about Tommy. She saw him on her way to the stage. As much as she wanted to run and throw her arms around him, she couldn't, so she flipped up her hood and walked with her head low. He was just as gorgeous as ever, his messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her knees almost went weak as she walked past him. She could smell his aftershave and almost wanted to barf. This whole pregnancy and sensitivity to smell thing was awful. She used to love the smell of Tommy's aftershave and then smelling it now made her stomach curl with disgust.

She had to figure out a way to tell Tommy about the baby. She knew he'd be livid once he found out no matter how she told him. He will definitely have to be sitting down. Sadie's idea was getting better and better. Flash her belly at him and then run away as fast she can. She could see it now. She would be approaching him in the trailer lot and she would stop him, look him in the eyes and then point down to her stomach. When he would look down she would lift up her shirt and hoodie, watch his face contort with confusion and then run away. As. Fast. As. She. Could.

Jude started to giggle to herself as she thought about her flash and run scheme. Mary softly nudged her in the arm with her elbow. Jude looked at the brunette with annoyed eyes. She wished Steve would shut up and let her get on stage for her rehearsal.

Tommy went to go sit out in the arena after seeing Karma and Speid to their trailer. By looking at the schedule on his clipboard, he knew Jude was going to come on stage for rehearsal at any minute. He was anxious to see her again. He wondered if she really did miss him. Sadie was always telling him that when she talked to her sister on the phone, she was always told how much her little sister missed the ex-boy bander. If she missed him as much as he was told, wouldn't she have come and found him by now? Maybe Sadie was telling him lies because he was so pathetic and she felt sorry for him.

He sat in the last row of seats in the arena and stared at the stage as he saw three men setting up the musical equipment. He heard some strings of the bass being tuned and a few beats off of the snare drum. Then he saw her. Jude walked onto the stage from the right and walked up to the mic stand. He watched her carefully as she took the mic off of the stand and talked into it.

"Check. Check. Alright guys, let's get this started. We'll Start with 'Rock Show'. Nick, try and keep up with Barry; and Jon, try and slow it down on the beat, you have a tendency to go a half second faster than everyone else." She instructed. The man behind the drums nodded as the other two men handled their bass and guitar, ready to start. The shaggy blonde haired man holding the guitar started the song out with the dark haired Jon starting the drumbeat.

**"Rock Show"**

Little girl

You like it loud

Come alive in the middle of a crowd

You wanna scream

You wanna shout

Get excited when the lights go down

At the rock show

You'll be right in the front row

Heart and soul, they both know

It's where you gotta be

Little girl, there you are

All the lighters looking just like stars

Sing along, feel the sound

Take a ride on the hands of the crowd

And here it comes, the moment when

You know you'll never be the same again

Power chord, see the light

You found your place in the world tonight

At the rock show

You'll be right in the front row

Heart and soul, they both know

It's where we gotta be

Yeah at the rock show

Getting high on the solo

So what if it's crazy?

That's gonna be me

_[Guitar Solo]_

This goes out to anyone

Whose heart beats like a kick drum

When a bitchin' riff comes

Knows the words to every line, every time

And you know you gotta go and get some, get pumped

Find yourself and lose it

At the rock show

I'm looking at the front row

Heart and soul, we both know

It's where we gotta be

Yeah at the rock show

We're reaching for the high notes

So what if we're crazy?

You're coming with me

You're coming with me

You're coming with me

So what if it's crazy?

It's where we gotta be

At the rock show

Tommy sat in his seat squirming with anticipation. Her voice was as strong as ever as she sung into the mic. That song was more rock and alternative than her usual style of music. Apparently the song was written specifically for this concert. He noticed that as she sang, she had her hand on her stomach. He knew from years of experience that singers had a tendency to push on their abdomen to help their diaphragm while they were singing. Jude never had that problem though. He watched her put the mic back on the stand and turn around to direct her band. As he watched her backside from afar, he heard footsteps approach and then somebody sit down next to him.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Tommy turned to his right and had to blink and do a double take of his friend Kwest sitting next to him.

"Kwest, hey man, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he stood up, shook Kwest's hand and pulled him into a man-hug and then sat back down. "I haven't heard from you since you left G Major. Where the hell have you been?" he asked. Kwest looked at him and smiled a bit.

"I had to get out of there. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you since I left but I just needed to be somewhere new and start over again." He said with a timid expression on his face.

"Well, that's understandable after what Sadie and Darius were doing to you, but how did you end up here in London?"

"Well, would you believe it if I said Jude brought me here?" he said with a smirk. Tommy looked at him with puzzlement. Kwest continued on. "I saw Jude at the airport. I was there trying to figure out where to go, where to start over at. Jude saw me and came up to me and asked me what I was doing there. I told her what my plan was. She then invited me to come with her. She figured that since she was starting over, that I could do the same thing in London." At that statement Tommy grew more agitated. She didn't want him to go with her because she wanted to do this thing alone and then turns around to ask his best friend to go with her. What the hell? "I know what you're thinking." Kwest added. "She told me how she wanted to be here alone and try things on her own. Trust me, she has. Ever since we got here, she got me a job as a producer at her label and then after that we see each other only a few times week, depending on our schedules. We'll have lunch about once a week to catch up but other than that, she hasn't asked me for any kind of help or advice. Everything she's done, she's done on her own. She found her own house with the help of a realtor, she signed her own contract after she had her lawyer, one that she hired by herself, looked at it and then she's been writing her own songs and music with no help whatsoever from her band mates. Trust me Tommy, Everything she's done here in London, she has done on her own two feet. I've just been here witnessing her finally growing up and being her own person." Kwest said proudly. Tommy sat back and breathed out a sigh of relief. She has been on her own and doing it well. He was proud of her. As agitated as he was with Kwest being here with her, he was at least glad there was someone here for her if she ever did need help. She basically asked Kwest to come with her to help him out. Not the other way around.

As Tommy and Kwest continued to talk, he watched Jude walk around the stage, her hand over her stomach again. She turned to where Tommy had a side view of her and realized that her baggy hoodie was extremely padded. It was like 85 degrees outside; of course with it being an outdoor arena, there would be no air conditioning to cool it down. Why the hell is she wearing a hoodie?

Kwest stared at Tommy for minute and realized why Tommy had a bewildered look on his face. It was eighty something degrees outside and Jude was wearing her signature baggie hoodie to hide her baby bump. He knew. And he knew that Tommy didn't know yet. Jude told him that she was going to tell Tommy after the concert. Tommy was going to be in for a big surprise. Kwest turned to Tommy and tried to distract him again, asking him how World Instant Star was coming along. Tommy started to drone on about the stupidity of the contestants and Darius' views. And then he mentioned Sadie. Sadie was still a heart ache. He had run into Jude and Sadie the last time Sadie was in town. Jude was giving Sadie a tour of the studio when they had run into Kwest. Talk about awkward. Sadie couldn't even look him in the eyes and say hi. She must've been feeling guilty about what she did to him. Good. She should've.

As Tommy talked, they both watched Jude on stage; she still hadn't started her second song yet. They watched her pace back and forth; it seemed to be that she was lecturing her band. They watched her stop in tracks and crouch down to the floor of the stage and sit down. She put her hand to her head and used her other hand to wave over someone. A brunette went over to Jude and handed her a bottle of water and something else. It looked like Jude popped a pill before taking a drink of her water. The brunette helped Jude to her feet and then walked off of the stage with her. Tommy looked to Kwest and silently asked him what happened.

"She's been feeling a little rundown lately. With all of the rehearsing and recording, she's basically running on fumes right now." Kwest concluded. After a few more minutes of silence and watching other bands and stagehands set up the stage, the same brunette that was on stage with Jude approached Tommy and Kwest.

"Hey Kwest, how are you?" She asked in her homely British accent as she fanned herself with her clipboard.

"Hey Mary. I'm good. And you?" Kwest responded.

"Good. Um, You're Tom Quincy right?" she asked, turning to Tommy with a smirk. Tommy sat there and thought, 'Oh god, not another one'.

"Yeah, I am." Tommy said shortly, not wanting to deal with an obsessed fan.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mary, I'm Jude's assistant. She has asked me to come find you and ask if you could meet her at her trailer." Mary said politely. Tommy's eyes lit up with excitement as he stood up quickly and followed Mary down the arena stairs. He stopped and turned to look up at Kwest.

"Sorry to leave you Kwest, but we should get together before I leave." He said and quickly continued to follow Mary.

Kwest stayed seated as he smiled to himself. Maybe Jude couldn't wait until after the concert to tell Tommy about her surprise.

"Rock Show", by Halestorm


	6. Chapter 5

Tommy followed Mary through the trailer lot and led him to the first trailer right off of the backstage area. Mary walked up the two steps up to the trailer door and knocked as he stood and waited a few feet away.

"Yeah?" Tommy heard from inside the trailer. Mary opened the door and poked her head in. He heard her mumble a few things before leaning away. She pushed the door open and stepped down the stairs.

"You can go in. She'll be with you in a few minutes. She's in the back getting ready. And good luck." Mary said with a cheeky smile before turning and walking away. 'Good luck? Why do I need luck?' Tommy shook his head for a second to clear his mind and walked up the two steps and through the door. He shut the door and locked it, hoping that nobody will come and disturb them. Tommy turned around to take in his surroundings. The leather sofa against the short side of the trailer, glass coffee table in front of it; a little kitchenette in the middle with a fold-out table, the bathroom and then the bedroom, taking up the last quarter of the mobile vehicle.

"Jude?" he called out as he sat down on the leather sofa.

"Tommy?" she called back through the closed bedroom door.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied, running his hand through his hair nervously. 'Why am I nervous? It's just Jude. Just because we haven't talked or seen each other for the last five months does not mean this has to be awkward, right?' He asked himself. A chill went through him as he noticed that her air conditioner was on and was running on full blast. He rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself up. He heard the bedroom door open and lifted his head to see Jude walk out, still wearing her ripped jeans and baggy hoodie. Her hair was longer, but still blonde, and still kept it a bit shaggy but nice. Tommy stood up and walked a few steps toward her, but before she could get away, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him for a long overdue hug.

Jude kept her arms down at her sides as his arms snaked around her shoulders and down her back. As soon as her front side was flushed with his, he pulled away.

"What the hell?" he asked, as he pulled his arms away and put his hands on the zipper of the hoodie and pulled it down. Tommy pulled the zipper apart and pushed open the hoodie to reveal a tight white t-shirt covering a very round pregnant belly. "Jude?" he questioned as he looked at her face. She was biting her bottom lip as she was staring down at the floor. She then looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'She leaves me in Toronto and then gets knocked up? Wait, what if it was the other way around? Was she pregnant before she left? Who's the father? Obviously it's not mine if she left me.' A thousand questions went through his mind as he stared silently at her.

"Tommy, we need to talk." She said softly.

"Damn right we need to talk." He said harshly, glaring down at her pregnant belly as if it were an obscenity. Jude walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling down the sleeves of her hoodie nervously. Tommy sat down at the other end of the couch and turned to her. She looked up at him as he glowered at her, his blue eyes hard and swirling with anger.

"Tommy, I'm pregnant." She started. She rolled her eyes to herself, feeling a little stupid. He obviously knew that. Tommy rolled his eyes as well, not hiding the fact that he was still angry and that it was a stupid statement.

"Who's the father?" he asked fiercely. Jude looked up at him as she put her hands down on her stomach and rubbed it gently as she felt a soft thud from the inside.

"It's your baby." She said as she looked him in the eyes. Tommy's eyes softened at her statement. He scooted closer to her and put his arms around her and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his chest as she snaked her arms around his torso. Tommy sighed deeply as he inhaled her clean scent, holding her tightly against him.

"How far along are you?" he asked softly into her hair.

"Twenty weeks." She replied. Tommy did the math in his head, returning to the night after Megan had kept her hostage. At the rehearsal space; on the floor, the couch, the chair, Speiderman's coffee table, and Tommy's personal favorite memory: Kyle's drumming stool.

Five months. Jude was five months pregnant. He was working day in and day out at G Major for the past five months, oblivious to the fact that the love of his life was carrying his child. He pulled away from her gently and pulled her face up to his, leaving his hands on her cheeks and stroking her soft skin with his thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he whispered, pain showing through his eyes. Jude bit her lip as she looked downward. After a few moments and a few deep breaths, she looked back into his face with tears streaming down her cheeks and over his thumbs.

"So many reasons." Jude whispered back. She pulled away from him and took hold of his hands tightly. "I found out I was pregnant six weeks after I left. I had missed a period and was feeling really sick in the mornings. I was feeling really dizzy and lightheaded throughout the whole day. When I went to go see a doctor, she confirmed my suspicion. The first person I thought about calling was you. And then I got to thinking. I left you so I could be on my own. I felt that if I went back to you or asked you for your help, then I would be a failure. I felt pretty sure and satisfied of myself for standing on my own ground and being independent. That is until I talked to Sadie. She was telling me how selfish I was by not telling you, by keeping this miracle all to myself. She said that I would be a failure as a decent human being and as a mother if I didn't tell you, if I raised this child without a father. After I realized how thoughtless and foolish I was being, I decided to tell you. But then, I realized that this isn't the kind of thing you tell someone over the phone or an email. It had to be told in person, face to face. And I knew that you were coming here for World Instant Star. And then I started having ideas of Sadie taking you over to my house so I could tell you or me purposely on accident run into you out of nowhere. And then I found out that Karma was going to perform in the concert, and I knew that Darius would drag you here and make you support her. So I planned on finding you after the concert to tell you but then I saw you and Kwest sitting out in the arena watching me rehearse and as I was staring and watching you, my heart was just beating so hard with the anticipation of telling you that I had to tell you now. You had to know now." Jude had tears streaming down her face as she squeezed his hands tighter.

"You silly, silly, girl." He said with a soft smile as he pulled his hands from her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He was still angry, but not exactly at her. He was angry at the reasons of not telling, of her decisions and notions. But not at her. He was glad that she was at least telling him. Better late than never. He should thank Sadie later for talking some sense into her sister.

"What do we do now?" she asked sadly. He looked at her with a confused look and then realized what she meant. Was he going to stay with her in London or was she going to go back to Toronto with him? Were they going to get back together or live their lives separate with nothing but a child making them keep in contact. One look into her eyes and he knew the answer. He wanted to stay with her. In London. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He had always known that but was always too stupid to admit it. And then all the mistakes he had made while they were together. He was a complete and total asshole not to realize what a fuck up he was whenever it came to Jude. She had her mistakes too; her not telling him that she was pregnant sooner was one of them. But she never did fuck up as bad as he did. His mistakes were always more painful than hers.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her softly, looking into her eyes and holding her face close to his.

"I want to be with you." Jude whispered as her eyes met his. She smiled a little smile as his lips broke out into a big grin. Tommy pulled her face closer to his. He felt her hot breath meet his skin as she parted her lips and exhaled breathlessly. Jude drove her fingers through his hair and pulled his face close enough to make his lips meet hers roughly.

Tommy's hands went from her face to the back of her neck and head, fisting her hair firmly. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue out, licking her bottom lip softly. Jude opened her mouth to accept him, moaning loudly as her tongue met his. Before anything could go further, Jude pulled away, but before doing so, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and dragged her teeth softly over his lip before letting him go completely.

"I need to get out there soon. The concert starts in twenty minutes." Jude whispered. Tommy nodded and pulled her into him again, holding her tightly. He ran his hands up her arms and down her back. She pulled away from him after a few moments and brought his hand down to her stomach through the open hoodie. His hand lay flat and still for a few seconds before he could feel something thump against his fingers. At that moment he knew that he could never leave Jude. Never let Jude leave him. From then on out it was the three of them, together. Forever.


	7. Chapter 6

Tommy and Jude were waiting backstage. She had performed the opening song and waited for the other bands to finish before going back out there to finish her set. As they stood there waiting, Tommy pulled Jude's backside into his front and slid his arms around her waist, letting his hands rest flat against her belly through the baggy hoodie.

After Stunning November finished their set and walked off stage, Paul, lead singer of Stunning November, approached Jude and Tommy.

"Good luck tonight Jude." He said with a wink as he walked by.

"Thanks, Paul. Good luck on your tour." Jude replied as Tommy held her tighter, not liking the way Paul winked at her.

"Jude, we're on!" Jon said excitedly as he and the other two band members walked by. Jude turned around in Tommy's arms and got up on her tip toes to give him a small kiss on the lips. Before letting her go fully, he grabbed hold of her shoulders and slid his hands down to her front where the zipper of her hoodie was zipped up to the middle of her chest. He took the zipper and pulled it down all the way, disconnecting the two ends and slipping it down her shoulders.

"Tommy, are you sure?" she asked with her eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes I am. Now go out there and have fun. I'll be here watching and waiting for you." He said as he kissed her again and then gently pushed her toward the stage. He watched her walk on stage; go straight to the mic, saying a few words in greeting, saying nothing about her pregnant belly that was extremely obvious in her tight white t-shirt. She turned to her band and signaled that she was ready to start.

**"World So Cold"**  
**"New Modern Love"**

I've got a forbidden love

I'm not givin' it up

I'm not givin' it up

I've got a new modern love

I'm not givin' it up

I'm not givin' it up

I won't pretend that I don't feel the way I feel

I can't forget the taste of something that's real

Step into my closet

And maybe you'll find

Something that'll scare you, something that you like

Your old familiar logic

Is poison on your lips

There's nothing in the water

That's just the way it is

I've got a forbidden love

I'm not givin' it up

Not givin' it up

I've got an uncommon love

I'm not givin' it up

Not givin' it up

I don't care if you don't want it

Cuz I, I, I got it

I don't care if you don't get it

Cuz I, I still want it

I got a new modern love

I'm not givin' it up

Not givin' it up no

You can't rewire these circuits, any other way

Yeah you can twist the signal, the message is the same

Step outta your bubble

And maybe you'll find

Something that'll save ya

Something that you'll like

Your old familiar logic

Is poison on your lips

There's nothing in the water

That's just the way it is

I've got a forbidden love

I'm not givin' it up

Not givin' it up

I've got an uncommon love

I'm not givin' it up

Not givin' it up

I don't care if you don't want it

Cuz I, I, I got it

Don't care if you don't get it

Cuz I, I Still want it

I got a New Modern Love

I'm not givin' it up

Not givin' it up no

Step into my closet

And maybe you'll find

Something that'll scare you, something that you like

There's something that you like

There's something that you like...

I don't care if you don't want it

Cuz I, I, I got it

don't care if you don't get it

Cuz I, I still want it

I got a new modern love

I'm not givin' it up

I'm not givin' it up no

Not givin' it up

Not givin' it up no

Once again the crowd roared their appreciation. Jude smiled and waved as she walked off stage. The crowd's cheers were deafening. She walked to Tommy and practically jumped in his arms, kissing him hard, and him returning the gesture. Steve the stage manager came up behind them and cleared his throat.

"Jude, I think you have enough time for an encore, what do you think?" he shouted so she could hear him over the crowd. Jude nodded her head and pulled Tommy with her onto the stage. The crowd's uproar got impossibly louder as the two walked onto the stage hand in hand. One of the stage hands brought out two stools as another brought out her acoustic guitar. As Tommy took his seat on the stool, Jude turned around and whispered to her band mates. She turned back around to the crowd and sat down on the stool next to Tommy, cradling her acoustic in her lap. She took the mic off the stand.

"Tommy, after everything we've been through, this song is for you." She said as she started to strum her guitar.

**"It Was You"**

It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

I was sick of all the pain  
Tired of all the shame that I felt  
But you showed me a way  
To never have a doubt  
And always to believe in myself  
Now I see

It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

[Chorus:]  
Now I'm breathing for the first time  
And I'm leaving, all this behind  
I've become, what I am because of you  
It was you

I'm so sorry 'bout the ways  
But I can't take away my past  
But you love me anyway  
And now I wanna do  
Everything for you that I can  
Even though it won't erase  
The foolish things that I've done  
Things that blinded me  
But now I see

It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

Now I'm breathing for the first time  
And I'm leaving, all this behind  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

So how can I make this up to you  
I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive  
Now that I'm living my life for you  
I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive  
Can't you see?

It was you  
That showed me who I am  
And taught me how to stand  
For what I know is real

Now I'm breathing for the first time  
And I'm leaving, all this behind  
I've become, what I am because of you  
It was you

I can see the writing on the wall  
As time begins to crawl away from me  
And I've become what I am  
Because of you  
It was you.

New Modern Love, by Halestorm

It Was You, by 12 stones


End file.
